


Game Night

by OurChaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Board Games, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurChaeyoung/pseuds/OurChaeyoung
Summary: Mina and Chaeyoung like each other but are too shy to admit it. So their friends decide to come up with a plan to do it for them.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Fic/Art Exchange (The Fic/Art Tinder)





	Game Night

“Don’t worry about it Chae” Tzuyu says, placing a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder. “We do this every time you have to get the courage one day right?”

“What do you mean?!? How could I NOT be nervous??” Chaeyoung stomped her feet like an angry child does when they don’t get what they want. “If I wasn’t nervous than I would’ve already done it right?” Putting an extra emphasis on ‘wasn’t’

The pair often found themselves talking about Chaeyoung’s (nonexistent) love life, it was actually a fairly popular conversation topic amongst their friend group, most of them took pleasure in taking a jab at their younger friend. All except for one, Mina. Mina (unsurprisingly) has a bit of a crush on Chaeyoung as well, but don’t tell anyone that since Mina would literally die of embarrassment if anyone outside of her 7 best friends found out.

Ever since they could remember Mina and Chaeyoung have had this, on-off relationship was the best way to describe it, except for the fact that they had never actually dated it was more of the oblivious type of dating where neither of them knew they were dating. Some of them actually think that they started liking each other back in high school while others agree that it started once they got into university, it’s a heavily debated topic when the two aren’t present. 

“Don’t you think it’s time to confess? We go through this every time Chaeng” Dahyun laughed, draping her arm over Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

“Oh says you, Momo was the one that did all the work” Chaeyoung said shooting stares into Dahyun’s soul, to which the older could only reply with a laugh and a shrug of the shoulders.

“You guys would never understand the nerves of having to confess to someone” 

“Oh, don’t say that Chaeng, remember that one-time Tzuyu asked that waiter out?” Dahyun said, stifling her laugh 

“Come on, you all know that was an accident!” Tzuyu whined at the comment “I didn’t even mean to I just stumbled over my Korean; you know I was still learning back then” 

“Ah the classic “I coun’t speak Korean” excuse” 

“She uses that every time”

The three of them were all having a great time messing with one another, this was how the three of them liked to spend their days, spending time in between classes hanging out and just being a bunch of goofy kids. Lucky for them they well all in the same major and living together, originally it was only Dahyun and Chaeyoung studying programing but just one semester into it they gained a new foreign student in the form of Tzuyu. 

They started off a bit awkward as to be expected, but slowly the three of them started to mesh better and they even introduced her to the rest of the group. There was obviously a bond that formed with Tzuyu and the other nonnative members of the group. That didn’t stop the three of them from being the closest, they were so close that Dahyun and Chaeyoung managed to convince Tzuyu to join their major, much to the original detesting from Tzuyu, now they were practically inseparable.

*knock knock knock* 

“Mina! Are you awake?”

Currently Hirai Momo, was trying to wake up her roommate Myoui Mina, Mina has a habit of oversleeping her classes despite boasting some of the best grades in the entire university. It was something that puzzled all her friends, since being a civil engineering major you would expect Mina to have her head in books and attending every class, but nope, she studies maybe once every few weeks and very consistently misses class. 

Momo let out a deep breath, she knew she would have to get out her *secret weapon*, this was a 100% foolproof method to get Mina out of bed, along with their neighbors probably. Clearing her through Momo presses down the button and cleared her throat.

“Myoui Mina it is currently 1:30 pm, you have already missed all your classes for today as well as lunch. Please get the fu-“

Momo was cut off before she was able to continue by a very annoyed and disheveled looking Mina opening her door with a glare that could stop a bull in its tracks. She had clearly just been woken up.

“Really? The megaphone again?” Mina spat as Momo skipped away full of laughter. 

“I should really get ear plugs” Mina moaned to herself, ruffling her hair as she sat down at her laptop to see what she missed.

Within 5 minutes of looking over her missed emails she was on her phone already, scrolling through Instagram, reading the messages she missed, and pretty much anything besides schoolwork. Eventually Mina decided to reach out to Jeongyeon, to both distract herself now and in the future.

Mina:  
Jeongyeon~ 

Jeongyeon:  
What’s up Mina? Not doing your schoolwork again?

Mina:  
How rude ☹, and here I was trying to see how my favorite unnie is doing.

Jeongyeon:  
I’ve heard it once I’ve heard it a million times, what do you need?

Mina:  
Sooooo, about game night this month…  
When were we gonna have it?

Jeongyeon:  
How about tonight?  
I can let everyone know.

Mina:  
Sounds Great! See you tonight :*

Jeongyeon:  
Save that kiss for Chaeyoung 😉

Mina:  
Oh fuck off.

Jeongyeon:  
:*  
Jeongyeon sighs, very proud of herself by completing her part of the mission. Immediately texting the group chat conveniently titled ‘THE MICHAENG PROJECT’ this chat consisted of Tzuyu, Dahyun, Sana, Momo, Jihyo, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon herself. It was created about 6 months ago in an attempt to get Mina and/or Chaeyoung to confess.

Obviously, it hasn’t worked out, they’ve been trying for the past 5 game nights, not to mention all the individual times they’ve tried, even double dates with Dahyun and Momo didn’t do anything. The plan was quite simple, all they needed to do was get Mina and Chaeyoung into a game all by themselves where they are forced to be close. And what better game than twister.

Yes, that was their master plan, a rigged game of twister. They didn’t even have a confirmed outcome it was more of a ‘Hopefully one of them do something’ kinda plan.

The team either responds with a “Okay” “Perfect” or a Thumbs Up, and with that the plan has commenced.

“Hey Chaeng guess what.” Dahyun speaks up suddenly.

“What...” Chaeyoung replies very hesitantly.

“Jeongyeon just texted and we’re having game night tonight!” Dahyun says bouncing around down the sidewalk with her usual high energy.

“Oh, that mean you get another chance to woo Mina” Tzuyu teased.

“Oh, give it a break you two, you know I’ve tried hundreds of times but to no avail.” Chaeyoung says in a defeated tone. “Remember that one time I tried to get her to go to the movies with me?”

“Chae… you invited Mina to go see It, a horror movie, on Halloween I repeat, Mina, Horrow Movie, Halloween” Chaeyoung could see the question marks appearing around Tzuyu’s head as she asked that.

“Well how else am I supposed to get her to cuddle in closer to me.” Chaeyoung crossed her arms and let out a pout.

Dahyun and Tzuyu could only look at each other in stunned disbelief, Chaeyoung was real lucly that Mina had a thing for her too because if she didn’t, this was going to be a lot harder of a job.

Night came sooner than expected and the entire cast was now housed in Joengyeon and Nayeon’s apartment, everyone that is, except Mina and Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung was purposefully tasked with picking up Mina, since Mina had class until around 8 and they started gather at 7:30.

“Okay, lets run through the plan one more time before they get here.” Jihyo says pointing to Momo and Dahyun “You two start.”

“Our job is to take connect four.” Momo says with a smile, while Dahyun nods in agreement.

“Nayeon, Jihyo, Sana, and I will take Monopoly.” Tzuyu adds.

“And that’s when I bring out Twister.” Jeongyeon says with a devilish smile.

The 7 of them let out a giggle, they were anticipating at the very least, an entertaining evening, at most, maybe a kiss but they knew better than to expect anything from those two. As they were waiting for them the food arrived and knowing them, they could not wait to dig in.

Pizza, Chicken, and Tang Soo Yook. Honestly it was anything they could imagine they wanted. Jihyo suggested that they wait for Mina and Chaeyoung to show up before they started eating but that idea was drowned out by the sound of boxes opening and people chewing.

As soon as Chaeyoung and Mina made it everyone had already eaten and started playing their individual games.

“Oh, you didn’t save and food for us?” Chaeyoung said, crossing her arms and giving a pout.

“Of course there’s some for you, its in the kitchen. Hurry up and eat then we’re playing Twister~” Jeongyeon cheered. 

In the kitchen there were two plates with sticky notes labeled ‘Mina’ and ‘Chaeyoung’, they were prepared to exactly how they liked it, Chaeyoung preferred the wings while Mina like the thighs. Some would say it’s a match made in heaven.

As the two of them ate their food Jeongyeon was preparing the game, she thought about looking up some rigged Twister moves but she didn’t find any so she decided she would just spitball it, what’s the worst that could happen.

“Excuse me, are the lovebirds done eating? I’d like the play!” Jeongyeon yelled out.

“We’re not lovebirds!” The pair yelled back in sync, hiding their blush from Jeongyeon’s comment.

“Sure sure, anyways get out there and let’s play.” Jeongyeon laughed along with some of the others.

The game started rather simply, first it was Jeongyeon and Mina playing while Chaeyoung spun the wheel. There was a hint of competitiveness between the two but nothing too serious, with Mina coming out on top, Jeongyeong thinks it’s due to her ballet history but Mina.

Next was Jeongyeon vs Chaeyoung, and despite Chaeyoung having a fair amount of flexibility, the sheer length Jeongyeon had over her was enough to conquer the shorter girl. Finally, it was the grand finale, while some of the others had been glancing over to the trio there was noticeably more attention on them now that it was Chaeyoung vs Mina.

“I hope you know I’m not going easy on you Chaeyoung.” Mina says, cracking her knuckles.

“Likewise, Minari.” Chaeyoung replies starting to stretch.

This was working perfectly; their competitive spirits would distract them from any sense of deception that Jeongyeon would pull out. The idea was to start the game as normal as the other games and slowly working in some moments either of them could take advantage of to ‘make their move’.

(IT WOULD BE CONVENIENT TO PULL UP A PICTURE OF A TWISTER PLAY MAT UNLESS YOU HAVE IT MEMERIZED)

Slowly Jeongyeon managed to force the two of them into the corner, she notices that Mina has her left hand on the Red corner dot while Chaeyoung had her left foot and right hand on the next 2 red dots essentially trapping Mina’s hand in the corner.

“Chaeyoung, left hand… Red!” Jeongyeon called out after spinning the wheel. The wheel technically on blue, but nobody needed to know that.

“How am I supposed to reach that?!” Chaeyoung whined, stretching to try and reach another red dot. ‘Curse these short arms’ Chaeyoung thought to herself.

“Just use the one Mina is using!” Tzuyu yelled out from other side of the room.

“I can’t! Its against the rules!” Chaeyoung yelled back.

“It’s not against any rules actually.” Jeongyeon said with a smug look on her face.

“P..pardon me then.” Chaeyoung muttered as she brushed her hand next to Mina, the two of them now sharing a single spot.

“Oh, this is great” Everyone thought as they all continued to observe Jongyeons masterpiece continue to unfold.

The game continued on and currently Mina was spread across the middle of the board with her hands and feet spread evenly across the blue and yellow tiles she was holding herself up facing the ceiling as she did. Chaeyoung on the other hand had mostly taken up the green and yellow spots.

Jeongyeon knew this was the time to make it happen, Chaeyoung and Mina had aligned perfectly so that they were parallel to each other, so all Jeongyeon needed to do was to get Chaeyoung to reach across the board to get them to be face to face.

“Mina, right foot red.” Jeongyeon said.

“Pfft, easy.” Mina said with a gloat, lately Jeongyeon has been feeding her some easy move to get her into the perfect position.

“You’re just getting lucky.” Chaeyoung whined.  
“Chaeyoung, left foot red.” 

“Huh? You’re joking!” Chaeyoung yelled pointing to where the red was. “That’s all the way across the board!” 

Jeongyeon just kind of shrugged before pointing to the red dot.

“P…please excuse me.” Chaeyoung said as she started to bring her foot over Mina, essentially straddling her midair.

As Chaeyoung tried to raise herself onto her toes to avoid any physical contact with Mina she couldn’t reach the floor. Trying to stretch over caused her legs to give out, her full body came crashing down onto Mina.

“AH!” The two of them yelled as they both fell down, closing their eyes trying not to see any damage they might take.

Chaeyoung’s immediate reaction was to put her hand behind Mina’s help to protect her. Slowly opening their eyes, they found their noses inches apart and they just froze, it was like everything had left the room and only the two of them mattered.

“Hey Chaeyoung?” Mina said after a few moments of silence.

“Y-yeah?” Chaeyoung stuttered.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Mina said, turning her head away from Chaeyoung’s gaze.

“Hey, don’t look away.” Chaeyoung whispered, putting a hand on Mina’s cheek making the latter face her.

Chaeyoung’s breath was warm on Mina’s face, and it smelled vaguely of pepperoni and fried chicken. As Chaeyoung brought their faces closer Mina closed her eyes, too nervous to see it happen. But then it did.

The moment they both had been waiting for felt… supple, warm, and unusual but the kiss flowed like water down a stream. The two of them had been connected in all ways but physically but now they truly felt together, even if words were never exchanged between them. 

The two of them continued to kiss until they were interrupted by the sound of party poppers going off, jolting them back to reality. They looked up to see their seven friends, some of them had party poppers and the others were holding a cake.

“Congratulations Mina, Chaeyoung!” They all chimed with Sana and Tzuyu putting the cake down infront of the new couple.

The cake read ‘Congratulations on Finally Doing it’, Mina and Chaeyoung could hardly hold back their laughter at their friend’s antics before looking back at each other and smiling. They finally did do it and now they didn’t need to worry about anything anymore, they could enjoy their double dates with Momo and Dahyun, their movie night, they could enjoy everything now.

“Hey Chaeng.” Mina whispered as the rest of the group started cutting the cake.

“What’s up?” Chaeyoung whispered back.

“I like your tattoos” Mina said while intertwining their fingers. “Especially the ones on the hand I’m holding.”

Chaeyoung just smiled back at Mina, before leaning back down and giving her a kiss on her forehead, drawing a mix of gaps and boos from their friend who had to witness the scene. They didn’t mind though, because now they were free to do this whenever they pleased.


End file.
